spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
E. SpongeBus Unum
E. SpongeBus Unum SpongeBob starts his own country, due to technicality. Season: 2 Episode: 18 Total Episode Count: 25 Prod. no.: 2ACX13 Featuring: SpongeBob SquarePants, Mayor Johnny East, John Fishly Also Appearing: Pearl, Plankton, Patrick, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward, Builder, Josiah SquarePants, Ulysses S. SquarePants, Woodsy Sea Owl, Bob Bobber, Barbara Winsky, Leiana Takanawa, Tom Smith, Fred Rechid, Karen, Muammar al-Gaddafi, Slobodan Milosevic, MC Hammer, Bill Clinton, La Toya Jackson, Saddam Hussein, Fidel Castro Musical Numbers: Can't Touch Me Plot: SpongeBob learns that his neighbors have gotten a tax refund and spent it with gifts themselves, Tom gets a trampoline, Fred gets a plug-in s** doll, and John a digital T.V. with surround sound. SpongeBob on the other hand wants to purchase a swimming pool, but gets audited by the U.O. Internal Revenue Service and is denied a tax refund. His plans to build a backyard pool on his own are further derailed when he accidentally cuts a power line during construction and a man from the power company reveals that the towns' zoning laws prohibit building a pool. When a request for a zoning permit leads to Mayor Johnny East, he reveals SpongeBob's house is not even part of the United Ocean. SpongeBob declares his house to be the new microstate of "SpongeBobria." He spends the night in Bikini Bottom insulting the bartender Horace and bringing beer out into the streets, stepping on grass, stepping on grass that can't be touched and violating numerous laws such as littering, sexual harassment, vandalism, etc. He flaunts his diplomatic immunity by singing a parody of MC Hammer's song "U Can't Touch This" and mentions that he can't be sued by Hammer. On the advice of the diplomat for Iraq, he annexes John's pool and calls it "Johnhio", participating Operation Desert Clam. Days later, when Patrick tries to go to school, he is turned away because the United Ocean military surrounds and blockades the nation of SpongeBobria with tanks and missiles,. Further all electricity and water has been cut and Sandy home schools the kids. SpongeBob is forced into negotiating for a repatriation, after Sandy and the gang leave him to the UO, under the threat of "Operation: Bomb the Crap Out of Your House" (according to the General, "the guy who makes up the names is on vacation" and "my grammar sucks"). After some negotiations, SpongeBob ends up repatriating his country and returning John's pool. Greatful to SpongeBob, Sandy promises to scratch his back with a matchbook every night. In the end, all the events of the episode turn out to have been filmed and used ever since in social studies classes 200 years in the future. Cutaways #SpongeBob sells his body to science #Surround sound headphones #Plug in playmate #Discount surgery #New Cepholapod #Josiah SquarePants #Fail to reach moon #Ulysses S. SquarePants #Torture #Sticking by SpongeBob Trivia *SpongeBob's song Can't Touch Me is a parody of the song Can't Touch This. *All non-English-language versions of this episode use a different title card. Reception In his 2009, review, Ahsan Haque of IGN, rating the episode a 9/10, called "E. SpongeBus Unum" a "great episode" and stated that "the over-the-top political satire" is "some of the best" in the series. Rating TV-14: DLS Gallery E.ldp.png|French title card E.iknh.png|Japanese title card E.udv.png|Spanish title card '<<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595